


Heal

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, One of My Favorites, Sad Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Alec looked into Magnus' eyes "There is nothing ugly about you."Or This is based off Season 2 episode 15.This is what I think could of happened after Alec said "There is nothing ugly about you."I know I'm late but I just wanted to post this because this is one of my favorite short Malec one shot story that I wrote!So I hope you enjoy❤





	Heal

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes "There is nothing ugly about you."

Magnus looked at Alec with tears in his eyes and a small smile.

Alec then gathered Magnus in his arms and hugged him. They pulled away after minutes of being in an embrace.

Alec wiped Magnus tears and said,

"Magnus we'll get through this. We'll get through this together. Just know that i'll be here for you. I'll never leave your side. I'll be your healing. I'll help you heal." Alec softly said looking deep into Magnus eyes as Magnus let out a small okay.

"Magnus...Drop your glamour. Please?" Alec asked with a soft voice.

"Alexan..." Magnus said closing his eyes.

"Magnus, they're beautiful...Your beautiful." Alec smiled before finishing it off. 

"Please Drop the Glamour?" Alec asked smiling

Magnus hesitated at first but then closed and opened his eyes revealing beautiful golden cat eyes.

"Magnus you are not an abomination. You are no where close to it. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You are the most gentle, sexy, caring, and kind lover ever. I could not ask for anyone more perfect. And I know that nobody is perfect but to me....You are and you always will be." Alec grinned as Magnus' smiled before he continued.

"Remember Magnus your not alone. I'm here. I love you and when people love each other they help each other and stand by each other's side no matter what. And that's what I'm doing. I will help you get through this...I'll help you heal." Magnus leaned into Alec's touch as Alec held his cheek. 

"I know healing takes time but I will be here with you every step of the way because I love you and I want to see the beautiful smile and person that I fell in love with." Alec pulled Magnus back into a hug and kissed his forehead

"Okay" Magnus breathed out tightening the hug. 

Alec hugged tighter, rubbing Magnus' back. 

"Just promise me one thing though?" Alec asked whispering. 

"Yeah?"

Alec started "When things get crazy-"

"Don't push you away" Magnus finished 

"Yeah"

Magnus pulled back caressing the back of Alec's neck "I won't Alexander...I promise. Same goes for you. When things get crazy-"

"Don't push you away" Alec finished

"Yeah" Magnus whispered softly

"I won't...I promise." Alec finished off as they held each other in a long embrace. 

Once they pulled apart, Magnus stood up only to be picked up bridal style. He looked at Alec to protest only for Alec to say,

"Don't, I wanna help you heal and that's what I'm going to do. Let me take care of you." Alec softly whispered as Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck letting himself be carried to their room.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> When this episode came out, I cried and cried!  
> Magnus talking about his past and saying what his father called him and just seeing Magnus in pain, it was too much like and then Alec checking up on him and saying I love you I know something is wrong. And then when Alec was saying do you remember when you said when things get crazy don't push me away.... MY HEART STOPPED AND I DIED BECAUSE THAT WAS SUCH A MALEC THROW BACK AND THEN TO HAVE THE TABLES TURN WITH ALEC ASKING THAT HONESTLY KILLED ME! 
> 
> IN A GOOD WAY THOUGH!❤
> 
> And then that whole Malec scene in general...LITERALLY ALL THE MALEC SCENES IN THIS EPISODE KILLED ME! 
> 
> I WANTED TO KILL MAGNUS' STEPFATHER AND VALENTINE OVER AND OVER AGAIN DURING THAT EPISODE! WHEN VALENTINE SAID THAT THING ABOUT MAGNUS I WANTED TO JUST GRAB VALENTINE AND STAB HIM IN THE HEAD! 
> 
> Sorry I kinda got carried away but... 
> 
> HOW DARE YOU HURT MAGNUS! HE IS A BEAUTIFUL SOUL AND BEAUTIFUL PERSON! HE DESERVES THE WORLD! YOU HURT MAGNUS I HURT YOU! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Share, Subscribe! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
